Trapped
by Elizabeth3
Summary: Trowa comes home from work, so where's Quatre. Warning: contains Shonen Ai and Slight Yaoi. 3x4.


Trapped  
  
By : Elizabeth  
Email: quatre_duomaxwell@gundamwing.net  
  
Pairings: 3x4  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and a whole bunch of companies I don't know. If you sue it won't be worth your money because I'm just a poor college freshman.  
  
This is my first fic. C&C is begged for. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
' ' - indicates thoughts  
  
  
"Quatre, where are you?"  
  
Trowa had just stepped in the doorway of their house and had been surprised to see that   
Quatre wasn't there to greet him. Normally when he came home Quatre was there waiting   
to see him, but today he was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Quatre," he called, but he still received no reply.  
  
'Hmm..,' he mused, 'maybe he left and just hasn't gotten back yet. I'll just check to   
see if there's a note.'  
  
He headed toward the kitchen hoping to find some sign of where his lover had gone. His  
first glance revealed nothing, but he decided to take a closer look to see if it might   
have fallen somewhere.  
  
'Nope not up here. Not over here either. Where could it be?'  
  
A clunk from upstairs broke through his train of thought.   
  
'What's that? Is Quatre upstairs after all or did something just fall? Moreover, if it   
is Quatre, why didn't he answer me? Hn. I guess there's one way to find out.'  
  
As he climbed up the stairs he was greeted with several louder clunks.  
  
'I guess it must be Quatre. What is he doing up there?'  
  
"Quatre, I know you're up here. Where are you?"  
  
He was again greeted with a series of louder but more hurried clunks. Trowa paraded down   
the hall hoping to find the source of the noises. Finally, after navigating many long   
halls, he came to a closet where the sound seemed to be emanating from. He reached out to   
turn the knob, but found that it was locked.  
  
"Quatre, are you in there?"  
  
"Trowa, is that you?," a hoarse voice answered.  
  
"Yes, it's me. What's wrong with your voice? Are you feeling all right?," Trowa asked with   
concern.   
  
"Aa, I'm okay. I just lost my voice from yelling so long.," he answered in a soft voice.  
  
"Exactly how long have you been in there?," Trowa inquired.  
  
"I'm not to sure. It's so dark in here that I can't read my watch, but the last time I   
looked it was around 1:30."  
  
Trowa glanced at his watch. It now read 5:34. Quatre had been trapped in that closet for   
about four hours. No wonder his voice was gone.  
  
"So how exactly did you get stuck in there in the first place?," he questioned unable to   
figure out why Quatre might had been digging around in this closet in the first place.  
  
"Well, I was feeling kind of lonely after eating lunch and there was nothing left to do   
around here so I decided to go and play my violin. When I pulled out my violin, I realized   
that I had no rosin left and went of in search of some. I remembered that I had some stuffed   
away in this old closet and went to get it. When I got there I put a stop in the door and   
started looking. Unfortunately, the door was to heavy for the door stop and as soon as I was   
reaching up to get my rosin the stop broke and the door knocked me in the closet," he finished   
with a sigh.  
  
While Quatre had been giving his narrative, Trowa had been searching for some way to free his   
lover from the closet. He had already tried brute force and that had failed. Next he tried   
to pick the lock but again, no luck.  
  
'Stupid door. Why won't you just open?'  
  
He was getting pretty close to just going and getting a sledgehammer and busting the door down.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um...this door's lock can't be picked and it would probably take a torch to get through the actual   
door. It was built for security."  
  
"Why would anyone want to put that kind of lock on a closet?! It's only a closet, not a safe!," he   
growled.  
  
"Well, maybe they felt a need to protect their linen. Some people are like that.," Quatre answered   
with a grin.  
  
"I sincerely hope we never meet up with people like that. They must be extremely paranoid. So how   
exactly are we going to get you out of here? Borrow Deathscythe's scythe and slice through the door."  
  
"No, I don't think Duo would appreciate that very much. Besides there's a much easier way. Just go   
and get the key. It's in the desk in the study. Can't miss it."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Trowa headed off to the study and after a opening the drawer saw the key.  
  
'No wonder Quatre said I couldn't miss it. This key is as big as the doorknob.'  
  
He wandered back down the hall carrying the key in his right hand. He came to a stop in front of the   
closet. Trowa shoved the key in the lock and turned. The door slowly creaked open and Quatre stumbled   
out. Trowa left the key in the lock and reached out to steady Quatre by putting an arm around his waist.  
  
"Are you all right?," he asked. His emerald eyes sparkled with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. My legs are just a little cramped from being stuck in there for so long," he responded with a   
smile.  
  
"What about your throat?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's nothing a few throat lozenges can't take care of."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" A slight mischievous twinkle had formed in Trowa's eyes. When   
Quatre looked up into Trowa's green eyes he noticed that gleam. He smiled and a similar twinkle formed   
in his own aqua eyes.  
  
"You know, they say a kiss makes things feel better," Quatre said with a smile.  
  
Trowa bent down and their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss. While they were lost in their own   
little world they had forgotten about one thing. The door started closing and knocked the two of them   
back into the closet. The door shut with a snap and they heard the clank as the key fell out of the hole   
and hit the ground. They were thrown into complete darkness.  
  
Trowa examined the situation and only came up with one option.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Quatre had been grumbling a few Arabic curses under his breath when Trowa interrupted.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"How long until someone comes in and finds us?"  
  
"I'd say at least four hours if not more," he grumbled.  
  
"Closets aren't always bad, Quatre."  
  
"Oh, and why is that?" Had Quatre been able to see, he would had seen the reappearance   
of the glean in Trowa's eyes.   
  
"I thought you would have known by now." Trowa pressed up against him and put his arms   
around his waist.  
  
Quatre flushed when he realized what Trowa was talking about.  
  
"Well, my last time in a closet wasn't very much fun, so maybe I forgot."  
  
"Well, I'll just have to make it up to you right now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. It will be my pleasure."  
  
~*Owari*~  
  



End file.
